


Dammit Levi

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: First story, M/M, Yaoi, ereri, levi/eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just another regular day of training for Eren Jaeger. At dinner, he receives a letter from Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps, which Eren is soon to officially join. On the envelope, it tells him to open it in private, and so, he does. Later, as Eren prepared for bed, he opens it.</p>
<p>It appears to be just an ordinary letter, written on ordinary paper, in ordinary ink.</p>
<p>However, it is what is written on the letter that confuses Eren, and causes him to get up and walk to Corporal Levi's cabin with a towel around his neck, in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>For the letter reads,</p>
<p>Eren,</p>
<p>Thank you for waiting to open this. You must not allow Mikasa, Armin, or any of your other friends to get a hold of this. They especially must not read it, for there will be consequences if they do. Mostly, just for you, and don’t think I can’t find some reason to punish you. Now then, since that’s out of the way, I’d like you to come to my cabin tonight. I require your… assistance. And I suggest you bring a towel, because there might be a bit of a mess.</p>
<p>                --Corporal Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my fanfics that I've posted, and the only other people who have read this are my best friends. I really hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any out-of-character moments in the story. Thank you so much for reading this!  
>  -Queenie The Fangirl

It is just another regular day of training for Eren Jaeger. At dinner, he receives a letter from Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps, which Eren plans to officially join, once he graduates. On the envelope, it tells him to open it in private, and so he does. Later, as Eren prepares for bed, he opens it.

It appears to be just an ordinary letter, written on ordinary paper, in ordinary ink.

However, it is what is written on the letter that confuses Eren, and causes him to get up and walk to Corporal Levi's cabin with a towel around his neck in the middle of the night.

For the letter reads,

Eren,

Thank you for waiting to open this. You must not allow Mikasa, Armin, or any of your other friends to get a hold of this. They especially must not read it; there will be consequences if they do. Mostly, just for you, and don’t think I can’t find some reason to punish you. Now then, since that’s out of the way, I’d like you to come to my cabin tonight. I require your… assistance. And I suggest you bring a towel, because there might be a bit of a mess.

\--Corporal Levi

 

Eren obliges Corporal Levi, and he leaves immediately after reading the note, curious, but also slightly frightened.

When Eren finally arrives, Levi opens the door quickly. “What took you so damn long, Jaeger?” Levi growls.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn't have a chance to open your letter until a few moments ago,” Eren immediately answers.

“Well, come in. I see you brought a towel; that’s good. You may or may not need it, depending on tonight’s events,” Corporal Levi tells him.

Levi’s cabin is spotless; every surface dust-free and shining. There is nothing but a lantern on a table for lighting. It gives off a warm but subtle glow.

This is both surprising and not so in a way, to Eren. Levi is a guest at the trainee camp, here to induct and watch the recruits. He wouldn’t be disrespectful by making a mess. No, no, that’s not his style. Maybe that's why he wanted me to bring a towel? For "a bit of a mess"? But what "mess" is going to be made? Little does Eren know that the Corporal is a extreme clean freak.

“So, Corporal Levi, why do you want me here?” Eren asks.

“Sit down,” Levi orders.

Eren sits on the only piece of furniture besides the large bed that is in the middle of the room; a hard, wooden chair.

“Would you care for a drink?” Levi asks Eren.

“Um, I don’t usually drink… It hinders my ability to fight Titans,” Eren responds.

“Forget about the damn Titans for a second, will you? They’re not going to waltz right into the camp, even if they could. This wall hasn’t even been breached. Besides, I’ll keep you safe, even if somehow, they do,” Levi yells at him.

“I… I guess it’s alright then,” Eren says, as he takes the glass of red wine handed to him by Corporal Levi.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘thank you’?” Levi asks.

“O-of course, Corporal Levi! Th-thank you,” Eren nervously stutters. He is getting more and more anxious by the second. “Why do you want me here?” he asks for the second time.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Levi says, and he walks to the only entance and exit in the small room, and locks it. Then, he checks that all of the windows are closed, and he closes the curtains.

“Corporal? What are you-” Eren starts to ask. But he’s cut short because he notices something; the way Corporal Levi’s tight muscles outline the curve of his body, making the bulge in Levi’s pants ever more noticeable, as well as the tightening one in Eren's.

“Hush, Eren. Just relax. I slipped you a small dose of Viagra in the wine. I hope you don’t mind,” Levi says.

“N-n-no, sir,” Eren stutters, though truly he minds quite a bit. He is still a virgin, and doesn’t know what these strange impulses to touch Corporal Levi are.

“Oh, and don’t worry,” Levi adds. “I took a dose of it, too.”

~+~

“Stand up, Jaeger,” he orders, with a rising lump at his crotch.

Eren quickly obliges, feeling his own nether regions heating up as well.

Suddenly, Corporal Levi pounces on Eren, knocking him down, onto the bed. Levi falls on top of him, and caresses Eren’s head in his hands. He leans in close to Eren, and whispers in his ear, “What do you want me to do to you?”

He nibbles on Eren’s ear as he waits for a response. The mixture of pain and pleasure causes Eren to tilt his head back, slightly.

“Fuck me, Levi,” he says.

Levi makes two clicking noises with his tongue.

“I can’t allow you to use such vulgar words with so little force in your voice, Jaeger,” he tells Eren as he pulls away to look him in the eye, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

“Fuck me, Levi!” Eren tries again, slightly louder this time.

“Now, you shouldn't to use your commanding officer’s first name,” Levi tells him.

“JUST FUCK ME, ALREADY, Corporal Levi, SIR!” he screams with as much sarcasm on the last part as he can muster.

“That doesn’t sound like a half-bad idea,” the older man says in his deep, velvety voice.

Levi swiftly takes his hands from behind Eren's head, and straddles him. He begins to take off his upper layers, and strips down to his dress shirt.

“Why don’t you undo the straps?” he suggests to Eren, referring to the under straps of the omnidirectional mobility gear that all soldiers are required to wear at all times.

Eren does as he’s told, and unbuckles all of the belts wrapping Levi’s smooth, muscular body.

As Eren works on his straps, Levi removes his cravat.

‘Damn, this brat’s boner is getting pretty stiff,’ he thinks, sitting on Eren’s stomach, feeling it poking his butt. 'What a horny little bitch.'

Of course, by Levi’s reasoning, such a beautiful young man as Eren ought to have fucked plenty of people by now. He may be young, but even so, he should’ve done something with at least one person.

How old is he exactly, anyway?

“Jaeger, how old are you?” Levi asks.

“15, sir,” he replies.

'He’s almost of consenting age,’ Levi thinks.

Even still, by the time the Corporal was sixteen, he had convinced a guy to give him a blowjob. Then again, that was the underground city; people there would do anything for a favor.

“And do you really want this?” he adds.

“Yes, sir,” Eren answers, a glow of lust behind his eyes.

“Even though I’m 34, you still want me?” Levi questions, worriedly.

“You bet your ass I do. Now let’s get on with it, Corporal Levi, please,” Eren replies, his voice brimming with lust and sarcasm on the name.

“Let’s get something straight, Jaeger. I’m the one in charge here, not you. If you try to boss me around, I’ll do the opposite of what you tell me to do. Do you understand me?” Levi growls, acutely aware of the growing friction inside his own pants and the pun he made with "straight".

“Yes, sir,” Eren says regretfully.

“I’m glad,” Levi says.

He begins to remove his shirt, exposing his olive-toned, muscular chest. To get his sleeves off, he has to trust up a little with his hips as his shoulder blades are pushed together. When he comes down, he lands a little farther back than he expected to, coming into contact with Eren’s stiff member.

Startled, he moves up on Eren again, but not before Eren releases a soft moan of pleasure.

“Hush now, I barely brushed against you. Are you really that sensitive?” Levi asks.

“I guess so, Corporal,” Eren replies with a mischievous grin.

He won’t last much longer with Levi on top of him like this before he needs to be pleasured.

“Please, Corporal,” Eren says, loosening his own belt a little bit.

“Alright, you impatient brat,” Levi responds. He promptly starts to grind his crotch against Eren’s, which extracts a groan of pleasure from both of them.

Levi adjusts himself and pushes Eren onto the bed completely. Then, he takes off Eren’s pants and pulls his throbbing member out in front of him.

“Well, Eren. You’re quite excited, aren’t you?” Levi asks, slowly starting to lick around the base of Eren’s shaft, never actually touching it.

Eren lets out a groan, and arches his back slightly, wanting Levi to just suck his dick off, already.

“Please, Corporal Levi…” he whimpers.

“Oh, alright then,” Levi responds, before spitting on Eren’s hard-on, lubing it up, so that it might taste better.

Promptly, Levi bows his head down, and starts licking the tip in small, slow circles.

“P-please, Heichou… Faster!” Eren murmurs through his ecstasy.

“Now what did I just tell you about ordering me around?” Levi asks, stopping, but still holding onto Eren’s erection. “I will continue at the same pace as before, until I feel otherwise.”

All Eren does is moan in pleasure as Corporal Levi resumes his licking.

Before long, Levi stops teasing poor Eren, and he swallows him whole. He has to deep-throat a little, but that isn’t a problem for the experienced older man. After a moment, Levi starts moving faster, bobbing his head up and down, causing grunts and more moans to escape Eren’s mouth.

In a minute or two, Eren feels his body heating up even more, and looks down at his superior officer.

With a shock, he feels something spurt out of his penis, and into the Corporal's mouth. He spits it out onto the towel next to the two of them, and continues rubbing Eren’s shaft for a little while longer. He has never swallowed anyone’s cum, and he never intends to. The mere idea makes him sick.

Eren goes limp with exhaustion, and so does his spent dick.

“Did you enjoy that, Eren?” Levi asks him.

“Mm-hm,” Eren replies, too relaxed to properly open his mouth.

Levi lies down next to, but half on top of Eren on the bed, carefully avoiding the semen-stained towel.

“This can’t be a one-way thing, Eren. I want something in return for what I just gave you. Or I should say, what I took away from you,” Corporal Levi says, knowing full well now that Eren was a virgin before tonight's ordeal.

“Of course,” Eren says, regaining some energy. “But that was absolutely amazing, sir.”

“Thank you. Now are you going to give me a hand job, or what?” Levi responds.

“Right away sir,” Eren answers, having regained most of his energy now. He quickly removes Levi’s pants, pulling his stiff cock out.

“For such a small guy, you sure have a large you-know-what,” Eren teases him.

“Shut up, and get started, already,” Levi retorts, flipping back on top of Eren.

“Yes, sir.”

He begins by gently grabbing the older man’s testicles with one hand, using the other to play with Levi’s chest. Even if Eren is on the bottom, he isn’t going to let that hinder his movement. He slowly massages Levi’s chest, and while still cupping Levi’s balls, he uses his thumb to rub the underside of the Corporal’s cock. His actions are rewarded with a soft moan from Levi.

Eren takes this as encouragement, and moves his hand on Levi’s sack up to Levi’s dick. He firmly but gently grasps it in his soft, warm hands, and starts making the same sliding motion that he has on himself for years.

Corporal Levi’s back arches like a cat’s at this young man’s gentle touch, and he feels as though no other person has done this as well as Eren is now.

Since Levi is a naturally quiet person, he makes less noise than Eren did, even though he is being pleasured just as much. Eren hopes that he’s doing it right, but just in case, he speeds up and grasps Levi’s firm shaft a little bit tighter, earning another moan.

After this goes on for a few more moments without anything new happening to Levi, Eren brings his other hand down, and uses it to add to the friction on Levi’s member.

That final touch is all he needs, and Levi’s seed spurts all over Eren’s abdomen.

Levi gasps with pleasure at having climaxed, though looks with disdain at the mess he left all over Eren.

“Clean that up,” he tells the younger man, handing him the towel and lying down on his back next to Eren.

Eren does as he’s told quickly, and asks his superior if he did a good job.

“Yes, you did. If you behave well, we might do this again, sometime,” Levi tells Eren, with a mischievous glint in his eye, and a smirk on his face. “Or maybe if you don’t,” he adds.

After a few minutes lying there together, Eren gets up and starts to get dressed.

“Where are you going?” Levi asks him.

“Back to my cabin. My friends will be curious if I’m not in my bed in the morning,” Eren answers.

“Yes, true,” Levi says. “Go on back. I’ll see you at breakfast, Eren.”

Eren is slightly startled when he hears his commanding officer use his first name, but it is a pleasant surprise; it sends a warm feeling of contentment through him.

When Eren is finished dressing, he walks back over to Levi and plants a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” Eren says.

“…You’re welcome…” Levi eventually replies, more than a little bit stunned.

Eren leaves and walks back to his cabin in the dark, carrying the dirty towel. He buries it under a pile of brush in the forest along his way back, not wanting to have to explain the creamy white liquid all over it to his fellow recruits in the morning.

When he arrives back at the cabin, all of his friends are asleep. At least, it looks that way; but Armin, one of his closest friends, lies awake. He doesn’t stir when he hears Eren return, because he assumes Eren was just coming back from the bathroom. But as Eren steps into his bed, he utters a few words that leave Armin, a very smart guy, more than slightly confused; “Dammit, Levi! I can’t even sit down right now without thinking of you.”

In the morning, everything is back to normal, even though there is still a warm fuzzy feeling inside Eren as last night’s encounter comes back to him. He feels a small lump arise when he remembers Corporal Levi’s gentle touch and smooth mouth, but quickly puts it out of his mind so that he can get dressed without being made fun of.

Eren sees Armin and a few of the other guys already up, and gets out of bed.

He puts on his uniform, and finds that he’s missing his strap suspension system. Realizing that he must have left it at the Corporal’s cabin without noticing, he mentally swore, and desperately tried to think of a good plan to retrieve it without being questioned. He decides to go down to the Corporal's cabin, pretending to just go for a walk. His plan works perfectly until he runs into Mikasa, his adopted sister and best friend.

He immediately blushes, hoping that she won’t automatically know that something is wrong. But of course, she does. Almost immediately, too.

“What’s wrong Eren?” she asks him.

“N-n-nothing,” he stutters, trying and failing miserably to remain cool.

“Where are you going?” she questions suspiciously.

“Just for a walk,” he replies.

“Don’t lie to me. If you don’t want to tell me now, that’s fine, but don’t lie. I can always tell when you do,” she told him.

“Okay.”

“You are going to tell me what you’re doing, Eren. If not now, then later,” she warns.

“Okay, Mikasa. I get it. Can I please just keep going and get my-” he cuts himself short, realizing that he almost just gave himself away.

“Get your what?” she asks, still curious.

“My strap system for the maneuvering gear…” he mutters, hoping Mikasa won’t hear him, but of course she does.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?” she probes. “Who was it?”

“What? What do you mean?” Eren asks.

“Who did you sleep with last night who you need to get your gear from? I can help you,” Mikasa offers.

“How did you…? Never mind,” Eren says.

“So? Who?” She asks again.

“No one… Now please let me go and get my stuff,” Eren says, careful to avoid adding 'from Levi’s cabin' to the end of his sentence.

But Mikasa somehow seemed to read his mind.

“Wow,” she says. “A guy?”

“How did—how did you—Mikasa, yes. I slept with a guy,” Eren answers, losing his will to fight her any more.

“Which guy? I’ll help you get your stuff back,” Mikasa offers.

“Corporal Levi…” Eren murmurs, so quietly that Mikasa has to lean in to hear him better.

She whistles.

“All the girls are into him… How’d you score him, Eren? And more importantly, did he hurt you?” she asks, suddenly worried.

“I don’t know, and no, he didn’t. Quite the opposite, in fact,” Eren answers, fondly remembering Levi’s gentle touch.

“Alright. Well, we should be getting your stuff back,” she says, turning around and walking towards Levi’s cabin with her brother.

~+~

Eren readies his hand to knock softly on the door, but notices a package in a neat, brown paper bag next to it, with a note stuck to it, his name written on top in flowing letters.

The note reads,

“Eren, here are your straps. I figured you would come to get them in the morning. Have a good day. –Corporal Levi ”

Eren smiles at the same handwriting that the letter from the night before was written in. He takes the package, and brings it back to his own cabin, where he finishes getting dressed. Mikasa is waiting for him outside, and now she and Eren walk down to breakfast together. Eren sums up the night before, minus a few details (like about the Corporal drugging them both, or about the teasing) for Mikasa.

“I must admit, I’m impressed, if not a little grossed out. Losing your virginity to a much older man, who is a high-ranking officer in the military,” Mikasa tells him. "And pretty attractive, too."

“Yeah…” Eren responds.

Inside the dining hall, Eren sees the Corporal talking to Commander Erwin. Levi glances up at Eren, but that is all. Still, though, Eren smiles.

“You sure seem like you had a good time with him,” Mikasa whispers.

“You bet I did,” Eren answers.

They find Armin, and sit down. He gives Eren a strange look, and blushes.

“What is it, Armin?” Mikasa questions.

“You were talking in your sleep, Eren,” he says.

“Shit! What did I say?” Eren asks, envisioning last night and what he might've muttered in his dreams.

“‘Dammit, Levi! I can’t sit down right now without thinking of you.’ if I remember, correctly,” Armin answers.

“Crap… Did anyone else hear?” Eren asks, concerned even more, now. It’s one thing for your two best friends to know that you fucked an older man the night before, but it’s another thing entirely if everyone knows.

“No, I don’t think so,” Armin replies.

“Thank God,” Eren says, relieved.

“But, what did you mean? What happened in your dream?” Armin inquires, knowing full well that Eren hadn’t been dreaming.

“I don’t want to tell you here, Armin,” he answers.

“Why couldn’t you have been so straight-forward with me, earlier?” Mikasa cuts in.

“You’re different. You wouldn’t have left me alone until I told you,” Eren replies.

“Wait, so you already told Mikasa?” Armin asks.

“Yeah, on the way here. The reason why I won’t tell you now is because there are people around,” Eren responds in a low voice, shooting a glance over towards Levi.

“Okay, fine. But please tell me later, okay? I’m curious,” Armin tells Eren.

“Of course,” he says, and indeed he does.

At first, Armin is shocked that his best friend has kept his homosexuality such a well-hidden secret from him, but then he gets over it and is just a little bit weirded out, not by Eren, but by Corporal Levi’s behavior. Why Eren, of all people? And the well-regarded Corporal is gay, too, then?


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corporal drops a subtle hint for Eren to come back to his cabin after a week. Eren gets in trouble for telling Mikasa and Armin about him and Levi.

Throughout the week, the cadets' training continues. A few days after that night, in the afternoon, they practice their hand-to-hand combat, again.

Eren notices the Corporal standing off to the side, watching all of the cadets, but most of all, Eren.

'Damn, he looks even hotter when he's so sweaty,' Levi thinks. 'I just wish that he and I could really be an open thing.'

Levi longs to hold Eren in his arms and kiss him until his lips hurt.

Levi notices Eren's sister, Mikasa, staring at him. Did the brat tell her? He specifically told Eren not to let her read the letter. But maybe he's just too trusting, and told her outright what happened? If that's the truth, Levi will need to talk to Eren.

He gets up and starts walking towards Eren, who is fighting another cadet, Annie. He's getting beaten over and over again, but he doesn't give up.

"Why does he keep trying to beat you?" the Corporal asks Annie.

"Because he's an idiot, sir," she responds.

"It certainly seems that way," Levi says with a smirk.

"Why are you interested in him?" Annie questions, suspicious because Eren had been glancing at Levi many times during their training.

"I've heard a lot about him, and he seems to be quite the individual. Is that true, cadet?" he replies.

"He's made himself known, that's for sure," Annie answers, exasperated.

"I see. Well, he won't give up, will he?"

The way the Corporal says that implies that his question is rhetorical.

Eren suspects that this is Levi's way of telling him he can come back to his cabin, tonight.

And so again, after dinner, after he changes into his pajamas, and after almost all of his fellow recruits have fallen asleep, Eren sneaks out to the Corporal's cabin.

The only person who hears Eren leave is Armin, and he doesn't care where Eren is going, because that's his business.

He knows though, that Eren is going back to Corporal Levi, who has stayed far longer than most officers typically do.

Even though the Corporal has been in the camp for two weeks now, his cabin is still spotless.

"Hi, Corporal Levi, sir," Eren says, when the door opens, after he knocks on it, gently.

"Eren. I didn't think you'd get the hint," Levi replies.

"Of course I did, sir. I'm not stupid," Eren retorts.

Levi only blinks, and steps aside to let Eren in. Before closing the door and locking it, Levi checks outside to make sure no one is watching. He doesn't see anyone, but Mikasa is watching with a pair of binoculars from her cabin.

'Great, he and the Corporal are hooking up, again,' she thinks, watching Eren go into the officer's cabin. 'Maybe he'll have an interesting story, tomorrow.'

~+~

"So, Corporal, are we doing the same thing as the last time?" Eren asks.

"That depends. Do you want to?" Levi responds, noticing a bulge in the younger man's fleece pajama pants that is slightly larger than normal.

"I think that might be a trick question, sir," he answers.

"You're right; you aren't as dumb as I thought. But I do need your consent. I need to know that you wanted this, Eren. I won't do anything without your permission," Levi tells Eren.

"It's a law, you know," he adds, trying to hide the extent of how much he cares for Eren.

"Well then, if you are really asking for my permission, you have it whole-heartedly, to do whatever you want to, Corporal Levi sir," Eren responds with a grin.

Smirking, Levi thanks the teenager.

"Alone at last, then," Levi says.

Suddenly, he pulls Eren close to him, and plants a kiss firmly on the younger man's lips.

They stay connected that way for a solid fifteen seconds, before the Corporal pulls his head away.

"I love you, Corporal," Eren murmurs to Levi, eyes closed.

He smiles at the recruit, but doesn't say those three deadly words back. The last time he let someone hear those words from his lips, that one person ended up being eaten by a Titan, in front of him. That is what has allowed him to fight so well. He wants vengeance. His hatred for those monsters has festered inside him and built since the day he watched his fist boyfriend taken from him. The only being allowed to swallow Kioshi whole was Levi, and that horrible creature shattered THAT rule, as well as all of his loved one's bones.

Levi knows the danger that being in love can pose. And even though he has vowed to himself never to love someone so much again, he has managed to fall deeply for Eren Jaeger, a brat with as much hatred and stubbornness as Levi.

And that's not an easy thing to match.

Levi leans into the young recruit again, and starts to kiss his neck while holding him tightly to his chest.

"Whatever branch of the military you go into, don't get yourself killed, you hear me?" he whispers in Eren's ear.

"Yes, sir. I already know that I want to join the scouts, sir," he replies.

"Fine. But don't you dare do it just to be with me. I won't have you put yourself in danger for someone you won't be able to stay with very often," Levi tells him.

Eren smiles. "It's okay, Corporal. For me, joining the scouts has been my dream for as long as I can remember. Meeting you just sealed the deal."

Levi looks Eren in the eye and notices a tenderness there.

"Eren, do you want to sleep with me, tonight?" the Corporal asks.

"Can I?" Eren questions.

"Of course you can. You just will have to get up before anyone else," Levi responds.

"I'd love to," Eren replies with a huge grin.

Levi pulls Eren to the bed, and sits down on it. Eren takes a seat next to the older man. He reaches over and carefully pulls the Corporal's head towards him, entwining his fingers into the older man's hair. Levi reaches around Eren's neck and closes his eyes as their mouths meet again. Eren's tongue presses against Levi's lips, and he opens his mouth to allow it inside. The Corporal uses his own talented tongue to play catch-me-if-you-can with Eren's between both their mouths.

After a little while, Eren starts panting from lack of breath, and Levi lets him pull away for a moment to catch his breath before pulling him in close again for another kiss.

They make out for a few more minutes before Levi breaks away and stands up. He begins undressing, until he is wearing nothing but forest green boxer briefs.

His strong, solid, olive-toned muscles stand out, making Eren's already slightly stiff member even more so.

"Come on, Jaeger, it's time to get some sleep," he says.

"Alright, sir. Can you please wake me up early in the morning? I know you got up very early yesterday," Eren replies, "but please? I'm horrible at waking up on time."

"Fine, but you can't sleep in my bed wearing shoes," Levi tells him, noticing Eren's dirty boots dangling off the side of the bed.

"Yes, sir. Should I take anything else off, as well?" Eren asks.

"All I NEED you to do is this." Levi unbuttons the top two buttons on Eren's white, cotton pajama shirt.

Eren undoes the rest of the buttons and takes off his shirt.

"Better?" he asks, his pale abdomen now visible, just like the last time he came over.

"Much." Levi lies down in the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest.

Eren lies down next to the older man, and curls up around him.

"Sleep well, Corporal," Eren says.

"You too, Jaeger," Levi replies, reaching over to turn off the light.

In the morning, Levi gently shakes Eren awake.

"Eren. Eren!" he calls.

"Huh?!" Eren asks, sitting up in the Corporal's bed so early in the morning that the sun hasn't risen, yet.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream, and you should be getting back to your cabin anyway, soon," Levi tells him.

"Alright," Eren mutters, still half asleep.

He slips out of his superior's warm and comfortable bed, puts his shirt back on, and his boots. Levi looks around for him to make sure the young man didn't forget anything, this time. He didn't.

"I'll see you around, Corporal," Eren says before leaving. "I love you."

"I… I love you, too, Jaeger," Levi responds with some difficulty and a bit of a knot in his throat.

Eren nods once, and leaves. He passes Mikasa's cabin on his way back, and he swears that he notices the curtain shift, slightly.

With a smile, he gets back to his own cabin, and goes back to sleep.

He is woken again in what feels like a few minutes, but is really a few hours, by Armin.

"Eren. Eren!" he calls.

"Wha-what is it, Corporal?!" Eren asks, half-asleep.

Armin rolls his eyes and shrugs towards the two guys who overheard Eren's confused outburst.

"No, Eren, it's me, Armin," he tells his friend.

"Right… sorry Armin," Eren says.

"It's alright. Come on, get dressed and let's go to breakfast," he tells him.

"Okay," Eren murmurs.

He rolls out of the bed, and puts on his uniform. He and Armin leave the cabin after making their beds, and run into Mikasa along the way.

"So what happened, last night?" she enquires.

"Nothing interesting," Eren replies, figuring out that Mikasa must have seen him leave the Corporal's cabin, this morning.

"Sure. I guess you don't want to tell us. That's fine!" Mikasa says.

"Listen, not everything about me is your business, Mikasa," Eren bursts.

"Okay, you're right. But I'm your sister, and Armin's our best friend. We both ought to know a little," she argues.

Eren stares straight ahead, and speeds up his pace, a little. "I slept with him. That's all. Now will you please leave me alone?" Eren growls.

They reach the dining hall, and Levi looks up from his meal. He smiles, just slightly, and goes back to eating. Mikasa walks over to Armin, Eren, and her usual table after getting her own food. The two guys follow her.

"So, you just slept with him. Are you two an official couple, now?" Armin asks.

"Well… He hasn't said anything specific, but I think we're a thing. I don't know, though," Eren wistfully replies.

"Well, let us know when you do," Mikasa tells Eren.

"When he does what?" another cadet, Jean, asks.

"N-n-nothing!" Eren stutters.

"Dude. What's up?" Jean questions, noticing Eren's pink blush.

"It's none of your business," Mikasa snaps, defensively.

"Woah, I'm sorry," he replies.

'Damn, she's gorgeous,' Jean thinks.

He walks away, wondering why Mikasa insists on being so attached to Eren. Jean wishes that she could just forget about her adoptive brother for once, and date Jean, maybe. He loves Mikasa.

Their training continues as usual today, but after lunch, a few officers (including Corporal Levi) take some cadets out into a forest to work with their omnidirectional mobility gear. They are all told to suit up in their gear, and after they do, the officers inspect how they did.

"Today, you will be testing your gear and your abilities. You will come across fake titans in the forest, and you are to cut the backs of their necks. You are not allowed to touch the ground," Commander Erwin ordered.

So the cadets set out into the trees, their officers amongst them.

Suddenly, Eren finds Levi near him, Mikasa, and Armin, who are moving through the trees together.

"Ackerman, Arlet, how much has he told you," Levi asks.

"What do you mean, sir?" Mikasa innocently questions.

"I know Eren has told you something, what was it?" the Corporal growls.

No one is near us to listen in on our conversation.

"I told them almost everything, Corporal Levi, sir," Eren replies.

"You… told them… EVERYTHING?!" Levi explodes.

"Almost everything, yes, sir," Eren says, glancing fearfully over at his commanding officer, and lover.

"If I didn't love you, I'd cut your wires," he growls.

If he did that, Eren would fall to the ground at a high speed and height, probably killing himself once he hit the ground.

Eren gulps, not taking his eyes off of Levi.

Mikasa and Armin pull ahead, giving Eren a 'I'm so sorry' kind of look before they go.

"I think you ought to be punished for telling them about us, when I specifically told you not to. Don't you?" Levi asks.

Eren says nothing.

"Let's stop for a moment, Jaeger," Levi says.

They land on the ground, Levi slightly more gracefully than Eren, who stumbles and falls on his landing. Levi jumps down and lands in a squat.

"Corporal…" Eren mutters, looking up from the mud at Levi's small form, which from Eren's current point of view, looks quite imposing.

"Stand up," Levi orders.

Eren stands.

"Ugh. Mud. How disgusting," Levi murmurs.

Erwin passes overhead.

"Problem?" he asks, stopping for a moment above them.

"No. This cadet fell. I'll join you in a few moments. Don't wait up," Levi calls back.

Erwin moves on, and soon he disappears from view.

"So, Eren." Levi slams him against a tree, arms above his head.

"What parts of our story did you tell them?"

"I told them about the first night, minus the wine and the teasing, and about how you and I slept together last night. I didn't share any specific details, sir," Eren responds, frightened.

"Well then, I think I have an appropriate consequence. My cabin, tonight, right after dinner. Keep your uniform on," Levi growls in his ear.

He quickly takes off again, leaving Eren to catch up to the rest of the group on his own, wondering about what is going to happen tonight.


	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets punished for telling Mikasa and Armin.

"So? Obviously he didn't kill you, so what happened?" Mikasa asks once Eren gets back to them.

"Well, I fell in the mud, and he talked to me," Eren says, afraid now to tell them anything else.

Besides, Mikasa might confront Levi if she finds out.

She nods, seeming to understand that Eren didn't want to talk about it a lot. Armin changes the topic to mention a fake Titan with a foam neck in front of them, and they go back to their training for the rest of the day.

At dinner, the usual happens. A couple of guys get into an argument, Sasha sneaks into the kitchen, and plenty of drinks are drunk.

Eren manages to wash his uniform and change into his alternates before the meal.

Afterwards, he asks Armin to cover for him while he's gone, and Armin does so with grace.

"Hey Armin, where's Eren?" a few of the guys ask, back in the cabin.

"He's got to shower and wash his uniform," Armin lies. "He probably won't be back before we all fall asleep."

That's a believable story, and the guys go to bed. In about a half an hour, Armin is still fully awake, waiting for sleep to come, but too anxious about his friend to fall asleep. The rest of his cabin mates are only half asleep, because their thoughts about tomorrow are keeping them awake.

Eren knocks softly on the Corporal's cabin door, wearing a fresh uniform. Slowly, it opens to Levi's consistently squinting eyes.

"Come in," he grumbles, opening the door just wide enough for Eren to squeeze inside. After he does so, Levi looks around carefully, and notices Mikasa's tell-tale red scarf in the window of the girls' cabin. "Tch."

"What is it, sir?" Eren asks from the chair.

"Nothing. Now did I tell you that you could sit?" Levi snaps.

"No, sir, but-" Eren starts, standing up.

"The only butts that are going to be mentioned this evening are yours and mine. Understood?" Levi demands.

"Yes sir," Eren slowly relies.

"Good. Because I've got the perfect punishment for your little slip of information," Levi says, menacingly.

Eren looks at his commanding officer nervously. He doesn't need to wonder how his punishment will begin, because Levi soon tells him to start stripping. Eren does so, taking his time with his gear belts. Levi doesn't say a word until Eren is standing in front of him in nothing but his boxers.

"Eren," he says. "Why aren't you taking off all of your clothes?"

"I didn't realize that's how far you wanted me to go, sir," he says.

"Of course that's how far I want you to go. Now please, do so," the Corporal replies.

"Yes sir." Eren removes his boxers, and stands before his lover, attempting to hide his half-stiff dick by lacing his hands in front of him.

"Eren."

"Yes, sir?"

"Put your hands behind your back," Levi orders.

Eren puts his hand behind his back, realizing that Levi is going to use him as a living sex toy, tonight.

'As long as Levi doesn't hurt me, I'll have a great time, tonight. I love being dominated,' Eren thinks. 'I'll be especially happy if I get to make Levi orgasm.'

As these thoughts and many images pop into Eren's mind, his throbbing member rises slightly.

"Having dirty thoughts, Eren?" Levi asks.

Eren responds with a slight grin.

"I hope so. It'll make tonight much more fun," Levi responds, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, leaning back, slightly.

Just the position Levi is in gives Eren some ideas. Those extra thoughts send a little more warmth to Eren's penis.

"Corporal Levi," Eren says.

"Yes?"

"Do whatever you want to with me," Eren tells him.

The older man smirks, and says, "I'm glad I have your permission. Now, is it just me, or is it heating up in here?"

Levi takes off his jacket and tie, and he unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt.

Eren's hard dick pulses with his heart beat.

"Mm…" he groans, wanting to pleasure himself, but not in front of anyone, least of all the person he is thinking of.

"My, my. You're getting awfully excited. Too bad you aren't allowed to release any of that building tension," Levi says, seductively.

However Levi says it, that is his way of laying down that rule. Eren isn't allowed to touch himself. Not yet, anyway.

Levi slowly and strategically places his hand on his crotch.

"Do you wish this were your hand, Eren? You do, don't you?" he asks.

"Mm-hm," Eren moans.

The pressure is increasing by the second, but he daren't disobey his lover's orders. But oh, how much he wishes that he could touch the Corporal, and have the Corporal touch him back.

Levi unbuckles his own straps, and takes off his shirt. Eren remembers Levi's cum splattered all over both of them. Oh, that though just increases the pressure even more! Levi unbuckles his pants, but doesn't undo the zipper. He slowly takes off his boots, keeping his socks on.

"Eren, go grab the towel on the sink in the bathroom," Levi commands.

Eren does, noticing that this towel is white, as opposed to the dark blue one Eren brought the last time. He lays in on the ground at the Corporal's feet. Levi's strong hands push him onto his knees, on the towel.

"Care to do the honors?" Levi asks, motioning to the rising lump in his pants.

Eren immediately unzips the older man's pants, and pulls Levi's erection out. It bounces into place, and that's the final thing. Eren starts furiously stroking his own penis, and moans with pleasure. But before he can actually let the pressure out, Levi gives him a cold stare that makes his arm freeze.

"I told you not to touch yourself," he says, yanking Eren's head up.

"Yes sir, I know, but please, I saw you and it just got to be too much, sir," Eren explains.

"So stop it. It's my job to make you cum, not your own," Levi smirks.

Eren grins, and bows his head over Levi's boner. He licks the salty pre-cum off, and dips his head down. He takes all he can into his mouth without deep-throating, which is only about half of the older man. He uses his tongue to rub Levi's penis, while playing with Levi's hair and the base of his dick in his right hand.

"Oh… oh, Eren… oh my god!" Levi moans. "How… are you… so… good… at this?"

Eren looks up at him slightly, and notices the way Levi's back is arching, and the way his head is thrown back. Small grunts and pants escape the older man's lips as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm.

Finally, he explodes inside Eren's mouth, and Eren swallows as much of it as he can. Some of Levi's seed spills out onto the towel, but that's exactly why it's there.

Levi's penis goes limp.

Levi pulls Eren up onto the bed, and takes off his pants completely. Now, both Eren and Levi are wearing nothing but socks.

Eren pulls the towel up with him, and gets onto all fours, placing the towel underneath him.

"Hi, Corporal," he says, grinning from ear to ear with his ass in Levi's face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Levi asks, his dick getting hard, again.

"Please don't treat me like a child, Corporal," Eren demands.

"Call me Levi."

Levi smirks, as he spits on his finger and then sticks it into Eren's tight entrance. The pressure makes Eren gasp. He's never stuck anything up there, before. 0 to 60 in less than a minute, as Mom used to say.

Soon Levi adds a second finger, then a third. In a little while, he pulls his fingers out, and asks Eren to spit on his dick, one more time. Eren does so, happily, and is rewarded with a long stick getting shoved into his ass.

"L-Levi!" he yells.

"Oh… Mm… you're so tight, Eren…" Levi murmurs between thrusts.

"You're so big," the young cadet replies.

Levi starts to speed up, and grabs a hold of Eren's phallis.

He rubs it forwards and back, earning moans from Eren as he simultaneously hits his prostate over and over again.

They both orgasm eventually, and Levi pulls out of Eren just in time to do so. Afterwards, he rides it out, and Eren flops down onto the bed afterwards, beside the towel with their mixed semen on it.

Eren notices a throbbing in his ass, but the pain is kind of pleasure full.

"That was one horrible punishment, Levi," Eren says, beaming. Now that he has permission to use the Corporal's first name, if only in private, he won't pass up a chance to do so.

"I'm glad you though it was appropriate," Levi says with a smirk. "Once you're ready though, get dressed and go back to your cabin. I have a feeling that I might sleep in a bit, tomorrow," Levi tells Eren.

"Okay." After Eren recovers a little, he gets up and gathers all of his belongings. He doesn't want to bother to re-buckle his straps, so he just balls them up, and walks back to his cabin. 'Damn,' he thinks. 'My ass is really sore…'


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's friends find out about him and the Corporal.

Once he gets back to his cabin, a few of his cabin mates wake up.

"Hey, Eren!" Jean calls from his bunk, as he rolls over.

"Hello," Eren replies, awkwardly.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, guys."

"Well, we couldn't fall asleep," Marco says from across the room.

"Besides, it's not like no one's noticed you sneaking out," Connie tells him.

Eren glances at Armin and his best friend shrugs. "I told them not to wait up for you, Eren," he says.

"No, you said we didn't have to. We chose to," Rainer explains. "Besides, what have you been doing whenever you sneak out past curfew and when you think the rest of us are asleep?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Eren says, defensively.

"Sure. For all we know, you've been going to parties without us, every night!" Connie exclaims.

"Yeah, sure. This suicidal maniac gets invited to parties that the rest of us don't, yeah right, Connie," Jean laughs.

"Seriously though, give us a hint, dude!" Reiner begs.

"Fine. I've been getting laid," Eren admits.

"Woah, Eren! What?! Who? Is it Mikasa?" Jean asks.

"What? No! Mikasa is my sister!" Eren exclaims.

"Then who was it?" Connie enquires. "Do you know, Armin?"

"Please don't throw me into this argument, guys," Armin requests.

"So you know?"

"Yeah, but I won't tell you. That's Eren's business," Armin says.

Eren nods to his best friend, gratefully.

"Come on, tell us!"

"Maybe another time," Eren answers. "The thing is, they aren't someone you'd expect."

"Okay, but is she in our cadet squad?" Rainer asks.

"Um, well no," Eren says.

"'Um, well'?" Connie questions.

"What?" Eren asks.

"It should've just been a yes or no, Eren," Connie replies.

"Well, it's more complicated than you realize, " Eren responds.

"Did you…? Did you sleep with a guy, Eren?" Marco asks. He's gay, but not out of the closet yet.

Eren doesn't answer. He looks at the floor. He notices that his ass is still a little sore.

"I'm going to bed, guys," Eren replies, scared of what his friends will do when they find out that he's gay.

"Dude, if you're gay, I'm totally fine with that,"Jean says.

"Me too," Marco and Connie add.

"Yeah, just don't try to make a move on me," Reiner says.

His remark earns some laughter from all of the guys.

Eren smiles. "Thanks, guys," he says.

"So you did sleep with a guy?" Marco asks.

"Yeah, he's a guy," Eren says. "Now I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

He changes his clothes and gets into his bed. Within minutes, he's fast asleep. In the morning, Armin stands over him, shaking him awake, again.

"Eren, get up. The guys want to talk to you before breakfast," he says.

Eren stands up from his bed, and stumbles slightly when his butt hurts even more, today.

"Good morning, gay boy," Thomas calls.

Eren laughs. "I heard you guys have got some questions for me," he says.

"Yeah. Here's the main one; who did you do it with?" Connie enquires.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. He forbade me," Eren replies.

"Okay. What does he do? Is he in the military? How did you guys meet?" This barrage of questions comes from Jean.

"He is in the Scouts. I've admired him since I was a kid, but he didn't know I existed until I came here, I don't think," Eren responds.

"Alright. How old is he?" Marco.

"He's 34…" Eren mutters.

"Woah, older man, eh Eren?" Connie says.

The ten-minute warning bell for breakfast rings, so Eren gets dressed. As soon as he's done, he walks out of the cabin and says that he's going to go to the cafeteria. A few of his cabin mates protest, but they don't stop him. He sets a brisk pace and gets to the dining hall just in time to see the Corporal go in. He smiles, but just as he reaches for the door handle, Mikasa comes up behind him.

"Hi, Eren," she says.

"Hello..." Eren distractedly responds.

"Have fun last night with the Corporal?" she asks.

"Yeah. I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, Mikasa," Eren tells her, walking into the mess hall, not fully paying attention to what she said.

Mikasa frowns, and thinks, 'I hope Eren is really happy to be with Levi. If he hurts Eren though, I swear…'

Eren sneaks up behind the Corporal, and clears his throat.

"Eren," Levi says, happily surprised. "How are you?"

Since there aren't many other people in the mess hall, they have to be quiet, or risk being overheard.

"I'm doing well. Last night's events helped calm me down, a bit," he responds. "How about you, Levi?"

"Good. I'm fine. I had fun, too," the older man answers.

"Had fun, when?" Mikasa asks, appearing behind us.

"That's none of your business, Ackerman!" Levi snaps.

"Trouble?" Commander Erwin asks from two takes away.

"No," Levi answers. "Nothing I can't handle, anyway."

"Good. I'd hate for anyone's relationship to break up," he says.

"Sir, I don’t-" Levi starts.

The Commander cuts him off by saying, "Don't think that I haven't figured out that you and Jaeger are a thing, Corporal."

"Right... Well, thank you for not splitting us up, sir.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't be too obvious around the other cadets," he tells us.

"Yes, sir!" Levi responds.

"Well, Mikasa. It looks like the two of us can be together, after all," Eren says, wrapping an arm around the Corporal.

"Yeah… But I swear, if you hurt him, Corporal, I'll hurt you," she says.

Levi smirks, and wraps one arm around Eren's waist. "Fine."

During today's meals, Eren sits with the Corporal, earning some glances from the guys.

Later, during training, Jean says, "The Corporal, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Eren answers.

"Okay," Thomas says.

"What the hell? How did the two of you even get together?!" Connie enquires.

"Um, well, remember that letter I got during dinner, a while ago? That was from him, asking me to come to his cabin that night," Eren replies.

"What's going on?" Annie asks, bored.

"Eren's dating someone," Mikasa adds.

"Hm. Is it you?" Annie tries to use her usual, bored face, but anger and jealousy flash behind her eyes.

"No! You know I'm yours, babe," she mutters the second part as she walk up to Annie, but not quiet enough.

"Wait, what? Mikasa, you're…?" Jean asks her, looking hurt.

"What? You never knew?" Mikasa asks.

"No..." he replies.

"Well, now you do. While we're on the topic, are there any other homo couples in this camp?" Annie asks loudly.

Commander Erwin overhears, and starts choking on the tea he was drinking.

"What the Hell?" he yells. "How many people here are gay would be a better question!"

"Okay. If you're gay or bi, raise your hand!" Jean shouts, raising his own.

About a third of the people who could hear rose their hands. Mikasa, Eren, Marco, Jean, Annie, and Corporal Levi.

"Wait, Armin, you aren't even bi?" Connie asks.

"No, what the hell gave you that impression?!" Armin answers.

"Well, we just thought… you're just so feminine, sometimes," Reiner claims.

Levi pulls Eren close to him, and whispers in his ear, "Look around, brat; were not alone."

The Commander stands up and walks away towards the stables. He comes back, riding his horse with his luggage in the side bags.

"It's high time I went back to base. Levi, you can stay here if you want to, but you are to come back if I send a messenger. Understood?" he orders.

"Yes, Commander. Thank you," Levi replies, still holding Eren next to him.

"God, I had no idea allowing the two of you to come out would reveal this much," Erwin mutters to himself, as he rides away.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. This is the end.

"Alright, listen up cadets! I'm in charge of this camp, now. The same rules apply as before, and you are still not allowed to let your relationships get in the way of your training. The same applies to you, brat," Levi demands, "brat" referring to Eren.

Levi plants a soft kiss on Eren’s lips, and tells him to get back to his training. Eren smiles and follows Mikasa and Annie, who hold hands as they walk away to work on their ODM gear skills.

That night, Eren leaves his cabin. He walks to his boyfriend's without worry of being seen, for once. He knocks on the door. After a few moments of muffled shuffling, Levi opens it.

"Hey there, brat," the Corporal smirks in his uniform.

"Hi, Levi!" Eren can hardy contain his excitement.

"Finally, we can sleep together without worrying," Eren says.

"Yes we can," Levi responds. "I was just writing some reports. Care to come in?"

He steps aside to let Eren in, and for once he doesn't lock the door. Eren's smile widens. Once he's inside the small room, alone with the Corporal, he wraps his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"Eren," Levi murmurs.

Eren plants a kiss on Levi's forehead. He loves hearing him say his name.

"I love you, Levi," he tells him.

"I love you, too," Levi answers, resting his head on the boy's chest.

"Sleep here, tonight," Levi requests.

"I will, my love. I will stay with you as long as you want me to," Eren tells him.

"Thank you. And don't you dare let yourself get killed," Levi responds.

"I won't. Besides, Mikasa won't let me," Eren replies with a smile.

"Good. For once, her over protectiveness of you might come in handy," Levi laughs.

And it is this that Eren remembers as he is swallowed by a Titan. Not just the fact that one of these monsters killed his mother, but the promise he made to both Levi and Mikasa. He told them he would not to get himself killed. Remembering their need for him helps him turn into a Titan inside that brute's stomach. He and Levi continue dating, visiting each other when they can, afterwards. They start keeping it a secret again, though. Levi might not get to keep Eren in his custody if anyone finds out that they are dating. After Eren's Titan abilities are discovered and he is placed under Corporal Levi’s command, Levi is heartbroken to find out that if Eren screws up and Levi can't fix the problem, Eren might get executed. The worst thing would be if he, himself has to kill the boy he has fallen so deeply in love with. He won't be able to do that. Even humanity's strongest is still only human. Maybe some day, if they both survive, and maybe claim back some territory… If humans ever live in a time of peace, again… He and Eren could get married. It might be a scandal, but at least they will be happy. And nothing is more truly important in life than happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I surprise myself every single time I read this.


End file.
